For The Love of Jazmine DuBois
by Nastra1991
Summary: Huey never thought in a million years something like this would happen. In the beginning, he didn't think much of it and was glad the naïve, overly dramatic Jazmine found someone else to bother. Yet, as years go by, Huey slowly realizes what he's missing and has difficulty dealing with a foreign emotion he had never felt before…Jealously. Note-Rating may change.
1. Moving on Up

**Chapter 1 Moving on Up**

* * *

><p>"Why we have to move here?" The nine-year-old boy asked as he slouched in his seat.<p>

"Arnez, we are not going through this again." His mother turned around to face her son.

"But, Mommy why here? I don't know nothing about Maryland, let alone this place called Whitecrest."

"It's Woodcrest boy." The father corrected his son with impatience as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Same difference, Daddy," Arnez's twin sister Marian chimed in while playing with her green Gameboy color.

"We still gonna be surrounded by white folks."

The family was in their silver 1995 Honda Civic driving down the streets to their destination with the moving van following right behind them.

"You say that like you two never been around white people." Their mother sighed in disappointment.

"Besides, your father had no choice but to move since his job gave him a raise and relocated him."

"Of course we've been around white people, Mommy." Arnez replied like what his mother said was stupid.

"But, we're gonna be the only black folks in this joint."

"Right," Marian agreed.

"And one thing I don't want to be is white folks' token black friend, I'm not shucking and jivin' for them. This ain't Good Times."

Their father had enough of the two of them rambling on, so he slammed his foot hard on the brakes. He startled everyone as their bodies went forward and snatched them back to their seats due to them being strapped in their seatbelts. The driver of the moving van nearly didn't have time to react to the sudden halt. He could have rammed into the rear of their car.

"Troy, what the hell?!" His wife Jackie exclaimed through labored breathing.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Troy ignored his wife and turned his head to the back where his children were and gave them the meanest, nastiest scowl he could muster, letting them know he was not having it. His eyes were fiery red and the sweat was pouring down his face.

If looks could kill, Arnez and Marian would drop dead immediately. The twins were nervous.

"Look here," He began a cold, dry voice. "I am just about sick of the two of you with y'all whining bullshit. Do you two think I like the fact that I had to get up and move us out here? I had no choice, work is work and if they tell me to jump, I'm gonna ask 'how high?' Not only that, your mother had to find a teaching job out here, so it wasn't easy for her either."

The twins didn't response nor looked directly at their father.

"I'm doing this for all of us and you two either put up or shut up. And as for all that nonsense about white people, y'all always gonna find yourselves being the only black person in a sea of whites! You don't think your daddy ever been that token black?!"

The driver of the moving van was honking his horn at the Honda Civic.

"Alright! Alright! Give me a minute!" Troy rolled down his window and shouted.

"Anyway," He continued. "White people in general don't give a damn about black people. You have to learn to play their game. When you're hip to it, you get a good education and you won't ever have to work for white people, since you're so damn concerned about them. Ain't nothing in life free! Remember that!" He mumbled the last part and stopped at a red light, no one spoke afterwards.

The light changed to green and Troy switched to the gas pedal.

After the next ten minutes of silence, he looked at his children from his rearview mirror and sighed and allowed his anger to melt away. In retrospect, he realized he probably was a little too hard on them. Troy knew that his twins were still trying to come to terms with all the changes going on in their lives.

"Hey," He finally spoke up. "Daddy doesn't want to be the bad guy here and I'm sorry for yelling. Like I said before, I understand you two aren't happy. It's an adjustment for everyone and I know that you two miss your friends, school, and our home in Yonkers, but you can't always have what you want. You get what Daddy's saying?"

"Yes Daddy." The twins responded in unison and then once again no words were exchanged. Everything remained quiet shortly after.

A few minutes later, the family entered the Woodcrest suburbs.

Arnez frowned crossing his arms while staring out the window. All the houses looked the same for the most part, reddish-brown roof top, cream-colored painstaking paint job, multiple shiny windows that probably cost thousands of dollars, and a huge driveway made of dark-red stones.

The lawns were manicured and fresh green including the just as precise bushes in the front yards. The trees were enormous; the leaves could have reached the heavens.

To Arnez, this was the epitome of a white suburb.

The little boy softly groaned.

"Everything is just so damn perfect in Whitesville."

he glanced over his shoulder to see what his sister was up to. She simply went back to her handheld, probably playing Pokémon or something.

He went back to sightseeing even though he had little interest in doing so.

Suddenly, as they drove up, their mother Jackie spotted three black children in the front yard; one was under a tree reading while the other two were playing basketball in the driveway.

"See children, you won't be alone after all." She commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Marian muttered.

"Yeah, cool." Arnez sounded unfazed.

Part of him felt some relief while the other part felt like those three kids could be whitewashed and don't have much connection to their black culture.

He grunted. He couldn't win.

The car turned into the driveway, which was very spacious and parked.

The moving van positioned itself to go in reverse and back into the driveway next to the family car.

The McIntosh family hoped out the car and gathered around to the see their new home, which as stated previously, looked the same as all the other houses in the neighborhood.

"Well kids, home sweet home." Their father smiled while admiring the place. "Let's get cracking. We have a lot to do."

"Yep," His wife agreed. "We have a lot of unpacking to do."

The couple went to unlock the front door but the children stayed behind and faced each other.

"Welcome to Whitecrest." Arnez greeted dully.

"It's Woodcrest boy." Marian said mockingly as she imitated their father's gravel voice.

The twins laughed uncontrollably until their sides hurt. Despite all the changes, at least they knew they had each other and maybe living here in Woodcrest, or even Maryland for that matter wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, this is my first Boondocks story. I hope everyone enjoyed this. If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to PM me and I'll give you credit. If you just want to talk or have questions, you can PM also. Peace and chicken grease!**


	2. Brotherly Disdain

**Chapter 2 Brotherly Disdain**

* * *

><p>Three days later, the Freeman boys were home meddling in their own devices while their grandfather went out to run some errands. Huey and Riley were both in the living room with Huey sitting on the couch reading <em>The Autobiography of Malcolm X <em>and Riley was on the floor lost in a video game dimension on his PlayStation. He couldn't wait until his birthday came to get the new PlayStation 2, which came out last month.

"Come on! Come on Muthafucka!" Riley shouted at the T.V. His fingers were rapidly tapping the buttons of the controller.

Huey took his eyes off his book and saw how ridiculous his little brother was carrying over the game.

"Riley, settle down."

"Nigga shut the fuck up, you gonna throw my concentration off. I'm trying to beat this bad guy. "

"Whatever." Huey scoffed and went back to his book. "It's not like you're going to win."

As soon as Huey said that, Riley ended up making the wrong move and next thing he knew a huge "Game Over" title popped onto the screen.

In rage, the younger boy threw his controller on the floor and stomped over to his brother and got all up in his face.

"Nigga, you a jinx! You made me lose!"

"You made yourself lose." The boy with the afro rolled his eyes then continued to read.

Riley smacked the book out of his brother's hands and formed a fist in order to punch him.

Being the skillful fighter with strong reflexes, Huey instantly caught the fist and twisted his little brother's arm as he got up from the couch.

"Owww! Let go of me bitch!" Riley shrieked in agony and wriggled out of Huey's grasp.

Just as Huey sneered at him and motioned to walk away, Riley being the relentless wreck he was tried to sucker punch him again with Huey's back turned. However, Huey knew better and grabbed Riley's arm, flipped him over his shoulder, and his body slammed onto the living room table. The pictures, candles, and other miscellaneous items on the table were in ruins under the boy's weight.

The younger boy was stunned but quickly shook it off and stood up, although with some difficulty because his back was sore.

"Oh, now you gonna get it nigga!" And so the boy with the cornrows leapt off the table and pounced on Huey.

They rolled around on the floor one trying to overcome the other. Even when they finally got off the floor, they carried this altercation out all over the whole living room, knocking even more things down. Riley kicked his brother in the stomach and in return Huey gave him an uppercut to his chin. It was very agonizing for the younger boy and he spat blood on the carpet but went back at it with the older boy. This went on for the next fifteen minutes. Brother fighting another brother.

When Huey had his brother in a chokehold, both of them heard the front door click and open, then followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Riley! Huey! I'm home!" Their grandfather Robert Freeman called out to the boys as he got closer to the living room.

Huey released his grip around Riley's neck and focused his attention on the disorderly room. He knew that were both in trouble. Granddad was going to blow his top off when he saw the mess they made.

"What the hell did you two do to my living room?!" The old man yelled in horror.

Pictures that hung from the walls and ones on the table were now on the floor, with the frames cracked. Pillows from the couch and lounge chairs were also on the floor, with one of them having the stuffing emerging out of the case. The lap was knocked over with the shade torn. Granddad even saw drops of blood on the carpet.

His fists clenched in anger.

"G-g-granddad, i-i-it w-w-was Huey's fault!" Riley stuttered as he placed the blame on his brother.

Huey shot him a dirty glare.

Granddad ignored his younger grandson and went on a rant.

"You little muthafuckas are always destroying my gotdamn house! And when y'all not doing that y'all eating up my food, making more messes everywhere y'all go, and running up my damn electric bill! It's like I can't even leave you two here for ten minutes without y'all doing something stupid!"

"Granddad, we're sorry. We were both at fault." Huey spoke up to defuse the situation.

"We?" Riley questioned as he frowned and crossed his arms. "I ain't do shit!"

Huey kicked him in his leg to shut him up.

"Oww! Did you see that Granddad?! He done kicked me in my leg!"

The grandfather smacked his own forehead in frustration and took three deep breaths to calm down.

"You two are lucky I'm not in no ass-whipping mood today. Any other time, I would've went Joe Jackson on y'all bad asses. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you already know our new neighbors moved in a few days ago."

Huey nodded. "I saw them outside the other day."

"Me too." Riley added.

"I just spoke with Kevin Caesar and him and his family already met with them, I believe their last name is McIntosh. Well, he told me they were pretty nice and their children were well-behaved, unlike you too. Both of you just want to push me into the grave before my time, just giving me a headache raising you two." Granddad grunted.

"Anyway, we're gonna visit them later today."

Riley loathed the idea.

"Aww, Granddad why we gotta go over there? I don't give a damn about no new folks in this neighborhood. What if they just weak uppity ass self-hating niggas like Tom? I ain't going."

The old man was nearly at his wit's end with his unruly grandson.

"Boy, I don't give a damn what you want to do, you are going and that's final. If you two act up, I won't hesitate to beat the black off both y'all asses the next time around and y'all can forget about watching T.V. or playing GameStation or whatever the hell y'all call that junk for the rest of Spring Break."

And with that he swiftly walked out the room.

Before he reached the steps to go upstairs, he remembered something.

"Oh, and clean up that living room. I want it to be spotless by the time I get back down here in an hour!" He shouted and continued on his way.

To say that Riley was pissed off would be an understatement. He was raving mad. His day was now ruined because of Huey and now he had to go over to some people's house and deal with their kids, who were probably corny and wack.

He turned to face Huey and gritted his teeth.

"Nigga this yo fucking fault! My whole day is screwed up because of you!" With that he marched off.

"Nigga, where the hell are you going?" Huey queried in aggravation. "Did you not hear what Granddad said? You need to come back here and help me clean up."

Riley still had his back turned and gave his brother the middle finger.

"Bitch I ain't gotta do shit. I ain't no fucking housekeeper."

Suddenly, he felt the force of a hardcover book collide with the back of his head.

"OWWW! What the fuck?!" He cried.

He immediately crumbled to his knees and nursed his head. All he could do was groan from the aching pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment. If you have any questions or concerns, PM me anytime. Peace!**


	3. An Awkward Beginning

**Chapter 3 An Awkward Beginning **

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Huey, Riley, and Granddad walked across the street and walked down the path to reach the McIntosh's house.<p>

Huey struggled to carry the heavy plastic bag of food.

"Uh, Granddad?" The older grandson asked. "What's in here?"

"Oh, I made my special bacon wrapped extra crispy fried chicken, macaroni and cheese with bacon bits, fried chitlins wrapped in bacon and collard greens with Strawberry Jam mixed in." Robert said eagerly.

Huey and Riley both grimaced, Huey especially because of health reasons. The very thought of eating such a "cuisine" made him queasy.

"Granddad, this meal will destroy their pancreases." Huey was slightly petrified by this.

As much as Riley loved Granddad's cooking, even he had to take Huey's side on this.

"Granddad, that shit sounds nasty, you trying to kill them folks before they can't even settle here."

Huey raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"Weird that you would say that Riley since earlier you were griping about how you didn't give a damn about the new neighbors."

Riley simply sucked his teeth.

"I ain't that damn heartless. I don't want to them dropping dead as soon as they bite into the stuff."

He pouted and trudged behind his brother and grandfather.

Granddad grumbled and shook his head.

"You boys acting like you never had Soul Food before."

Huey sighed.

"Granddad, eating food like this constantly can have negative long-lasting effects on the body such as diabetes, stroke, hypertension, heart problems-"

"Enough of all that yammering!" The older man roared. "You giving me a headache."

"_If you lay off the salt, maybe you won't have so many headaches." _ Huey pondered although he much rather express it verbally.

Yet, unlike his brother, he knew when to retreat when it came to their grandfather. Some things weren't worth arguing about.

* * *

><p>After taking a right turn they quickly arrived at house. The Freemans were at doorstep and Granddad rang the bell.<p>

He looked at his grandchildren.

"Now you two behave and remember to say "yes ma'am or yes sir", got it?"

Huey nodded even though for the most part he knew how to be polite whereas Riley rolled his eyes once Granddad's back was turned.

The doorknob twisted and the door was opened and the Freemans were greeted by husband and wife Troy and Jackie McIntosh.

Troy was a nice looking man, in his early 30s. He was slender built and tall, probably 6'3", skin color was a copper tone. He sported a goatee and Caesar cut, his hair color appeared to be light brown-reddish. He also wore glasses.

Jackie was small in height yet had a shapely figure, very beautiful in appearance, with big brown eyes, and long black hair (Think of the actress Garcelle Beauvais).

"Hello Mr. Freeman!" Troy greeted.

"You can just call me Robert." Granddad kindly spoke and shook the younger man's hand.

"Ok Robert, this is my wife Jackie."

"Hello Robert, please to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too dear." He grinned so wide it nearly filled his face.

Granddad made way for the boys.

"These are my grandsons." He spoke with pride.

"Oh, your grandsons are so adorable." Jackie gushed as she and her husband shook both their hands.

"I'm Huey," The serious one with the afro announced politely. "I consider myself a Black revolutionary left-wing radical."

"Huey, huh?" Jackie said with interest. "Do you by any chance happen to be named after Huey P. Newton?"

The afro boy was actually quite taken aback by this, although his facial express remained the same. Most people when they first met him really didn't make those kinds of connections. Inwardly, a small part of him made him a little happy.

"Why yes ma'am, I am. He's one of my heroes."

"My father is a former Black Panther. He's one of the proudest black men I've ever known." Troy said.

Huey was growing fond of the couple.

Then the man and woman turned to the younger boy with cornrows.

"And what's your name young man?" Jackie questioned curiously.

"Yo, my homies be calling me Riley Escobar but you can just call me Riley. Y'all have a fly crib Mr. and Mrs. McIntosh." He smirked.

Granddad was shaking his head and so was Huey, at least Riley was trying to act decent for once. Sometimes he wouldn't even address adults as mister and misses, so it was a step up.

"Well…it's nice to me you too Riley." Troy responded uneasily although his wife giggled, she thought the boy was charming.

"We have two kids ourselves." The wife stated.

"Marian and Arnez, come down here! We have guests!" The husband summoned the children.

Suddenly the noisy sound of two children rushing down the stairs at once grew louder. The two were racing each other to see who would be first.

"I'm gonna get there before you!" Marian shouted.

"No way!" Arnez stuck his tongue out at his sister and pushed her out the way once they reached last step.

Arnez got there first and cheered although he nearly lost his footing once he neared his parents.

"I won!" The boy said.

"No fair you cheated by pushing me you dummy!"

"Girl whatever, you mad!"

The father cleared his throat to silence the two of them and glared at them in disapproval.

"Ahem. Have y'all two lost y'all minds. Didn't I just say we have guests then you two run recklessly down here acting like you don't have any damn home training?"

The two hung their heads down feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Well, don't just stand there say hello to Mr. Freeman and his grandsons." The father urged with an edge to his voice.

"Hello sir."

"Nice to meet you Marian and Arnez." Granddad greeted softly. "This is Huey and Riley."

"Hi." Huey simply said.

"Yo what's up!" Riley replied like he was trying to be hard.

"Hello." They once again greeted uncomfortably but this time to the Freeman brothers.

"I'm sorry about that Robert. They can be a handful sometimes." Jackie admitted.

"I can say the same for these two rugrats too." Granddad spoke with understanding as he referred to Huey and Riley.

"Well Robert, let's go the living room and chat for a while." Troy motioned for the older man to follow. "We'll let the kids get to know each other."

"That's fine." Granddad complied. "Oh, we brought a bag of food for all of you, Huey has it."

"I can take it to the kitchen as I go. I have to go out and run a few errands, I'll be back soon." Jackie said gleefully and took the bag from Huey but not without him gently tugging her sleeve. When the two men left out of ear shot he whispered.

"Ma'am, if I were you I wouldn't eat that slop."

Jackie was a little shocked by this.

"Why sweetheart?" She asked with genuine concern.

Huey's expression remained stoic and his tone of voice low and serious.

"Trust me Mrs. McIntosh; it's not worth your health."

Jackie knew right away that the child was honest and took heed of his advice. To be sure, she took a small peek and saw a cold greasy chitlins wrapped in just cold and greasy bacon. The sight as well as the smell made her queasy. Mostly the smell was getting to her because it hit her like a frying pan to her face.

"Okkk, we are not eating this. Thanks for looking out Huey." She headed off to the kitchen.

The four kids were on their own to entertain themselves. It was quiet for the next few minutes as they all stood and stared at each other weirdly.

Marian and Arnez were about the same height as each other, thin although the boy was a little around compared to his sister. Arnez was a light-brown complexion while Marian was a little darker but both possessed big dark-brown eyes and they seemed to have inherited their father's hair color. The girl had her hair in small cornrows and beads while the boy had his in four sectioned braids.

"So…what exactly was in the bag?" Marian managed to find the courage to spit it out.

Before Huey could speak, Riley spoke up.

"Some nasty shit that granddad made, I think there were chitlins in it and other stuff. Normally, he can throw it down in the kitchen. But I don't know what the hell that old nigga was smoke when he made that shit."

The twins laughed at Riley's rant.

"Man, I hate chitlins." Arnez grimaced.

"Me too, it smells like roadkill." Marian covered her mouth in disgust.

"That's because chitlins or chitterlings are nothing more than the small intestines of a pig. During slavery, black people were only giving the remainder of the pig parts that their masters wouldn't eat. It was a way for them to survive considering the harsh life they endured. Anyway, I personally despise pork. They harbor many worms and bacteria."

Silence fell between the kids again as everyone stared at the boy with the afro.

"What?" Huey uttered in annoyance.

Arnez broke the ice by clapping his hands in gratefulness.

"Thank you! Finally someone sees how horrible pork is. You're smarter than I thought you were, kid."

Arnez put out his fist and Huey reluctantly gave him dap.

"I keep telling people that damn pork is evil, but no one wants to hear me out."

"Same here." Huey nodded.

Marian and Riley rolled their eyes at the two.

"Boy whatever, I'll keep eating pork, just as long as it isn't chitlins."

"Right. Ain't nobody else agreed to all that other bullshit you two talking about." Riley snorted.

Huey and Arnez ignored their siblings.

"Anyway, why we just standing around? Me and Marian can show you our playroom." The twins directed the brothers to come along and all the kids headed down the hall.

"You guys have a playroom?" Huey questioned.

"Yeah, is there a problem here?" The girl sassed.

"No, it's just that we don't have one at home."

"Hell, we don't have our own room, me and Huey have to share one while Granddad get's to have his own room." Riley scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Aww," Arnez said with sincerity. "That sucks, me and Marian haven't shared a room since we were babies."

"Yeah and I prefer it that way, I see enough of you everyday, I need my privacy." His sister partially joked.

"I feel the same way." He remarked and received a jab to the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Don't think I forgot you pushing me earlier dumbass." She chuckled at herself getting revenge.

"Girl just watch. I'm gonna get you back later." He hissed.

The kids arrived to the playroom and it was very spacious. There was a couch, beanbag chairs, and a large T.V. set with a Nintendo 64 and PlayStation. There was also a small stereo system and next to it was a mini shelf filled with CDs. One wall had posters of famous black heroes like Marcus Garvey and Malcolm X. There were even artists such as Nas, Fela Kuti, 112, Raekwon, and Bone Thugs N Harmony. The other side of the room had a huge bookshelf but with only one section filled. The room was unfinished as there were still some boxes on the floor.

Even still, the room was amazing. Huey couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy since him and Riley only had their room and the living room to occupy during leisure time.

"Man!" Riley screeched in excitement as he ran over to the game systems. "This room is fly as hell!"

"It's decent." Huey muttered as he went over to the bookshelf.

"Thanks." The twins said in unison.

Marian grabbed the remote and turned the T.V.

"So Riley, which system you want to play?" She asked.

"Umm, I'll play the Nintendo. What games you got Marian?" He snatched up the Nintendo controller and plopped down on the beanbag chair.

"Well we got Mario Kart, Banjo Kazooie, GoldenEye 007-" She listed off until the cornrow boy interrupted.

"Aww, man! You got 007?! Let's get this shit started!" He jumped up energetically. He always wanted to play that game.

"You gonna play knucklehead?" She asked her brother who was sitting on the couch shuffling his Pokémon cards.

"Naw, that's cool, I'm gonna go over and talk to Huey in a minute."

As Marian and Riley started up the game, Arnez put up his cards and walked over to where Huey was.

Huey was too preoccupied with a book he was reading that he didn't notice the boy twin was behind him until he spoke.

"I figured you would read that book." The boy observed.

The afro boy was thrown off guard but swiftly regained his composure.

"Uhh, yeah, I really like Huey P. Newton. The government was behind his death." He voiced lowly.

"Our Grandpa was a Black Panther." Arnez informed with a smile.

Huey nodded humbly. "Your dad told me. I bet your Grandpa isn't thrilled about y'all being here."

"He ain't he was mad as hell!" Marian blurted out from the other side of the room which prompted her brother to laugh.

"Well, I have some more books like that in one of the boxes, even some African history books if you're interested."

"I wouldn't mind seeing those." Huey was honestly intrigued and then he and the boy searched through the boxes while their respective siblings got into an insult match as they tried to overcome each other in video games.

* * *

><p>Later on the kids became more relaxed around each other. They ate snacks like cookies, chips, and soda, while Huey preferred water and carrots.<p>

At first they chatted about small stuff like games, cartoons, and typically kid stuff. Then the twins opened up about how they ended up in Woodcrest.

The twins told the Freeman brothers that their father's job gave him a raise and transferred him over to Maryland from New York and that their mother just landed a teaching job at Woodcrest High School, since she taught 10th Grade math. They also expressed their dislike of being around so many white people.

"I mean it wasn't like we never been around white people, but to be in a place where we're one of the few black folks around is strange." Arnez confessed while busy re-arranging his CD collection.

"Yeah, I feel ya!" Riley said while concentrating on the game.

"You never really get used to it but you have to find a way to adapt in order to survive." Huey stated.

In turn, the brothers told the twins of how they arrived here and how much of a culture shock it was for them.

"We ain't never been around that many white folks back in Chicago so when we got here, we were like whoa!" Riley bluntly stated.

"We been here since last summer, haven't been back to our hometown but Granddad said we'll go during the summer." Huey concluded while never taking his eyes off the Huey P. Newton book.

"Well, it's good to know we all came here unwillingly." Marian joked bitterly.

This time Riley and Marian were playing Mario Kart.

Then they moved onto the next topic.

"So Marian and Arnez," The older Freeman began. "We already know you guys met Michael Caesar and his family. He happens to be a friend of mines, what did you two think of him?

"His parents are cool, his father is Jamaican, I can tell from the accent. Michael is overall cool and laidback kid."

"Although he did keep shouting "Brooklyn's in the House!" Marian imitated and chuckled.

"Too bad he found out we were from Yonkers." Arnez smirked and was now doing tricks with his yo-yo.

"Or that we never set foot in Brooklyn. He was practically crushed." Marian added and then cheered as she beat Riley in the race.

"YES! I'm a winner and you a loser!" She boasted and formed the letter "L" with her index and thumb.

"Aww man" Riley pouted and tossed the controller. Still, he had to admit to himself, she was really good at video games.

"Want to try again?" She asked.

"Sure." Riley shrugged. "This time I'm playing as Mario." The two of them went back at it.

Arnez went over to Huey.

"So, are there any other black folks around here?"

Huey lowered the book and shifted irritably. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Hmm, there's this self-hating overweight pain in the ass named Uncle Ruckus."

Arnez gave him the side-eye. Marian paused the game to hear about this "Uncle Ruckus" person.

"Self-hating?" Arnez cautiously asked.

"The man is a pathetic mess, he actually believes he's white and his never-ending praise for white people is disturbing. He's always talking about how black people are monkeys, jigaboos, and other racial slur. He once said that slavery was the best thing that ever happened to black people."

Arnez felt rage surging through his vein.

"That asshole lost his damn mind!" He replied.

"Yeah, what kind of sick thought process is that?" Marian crossed her arms and growled.

"I actually feel sorry for him." Huey pitied.

"I just ignore that old ass nigga." Riley declared flatly and gestured for the girl to continue their game.

"If that man ever comes up to us, he's gonna wish he never met us." Arnez was still ticked off by that.

He was aware of self-hating folks but he had never heard of someone being such a way in that extreme. It almost sounded like that man could be mentally ill.

Then Huey broke his train of thought by saying.

"Uhh, we haven't seen him in a while so maybe y'all be lucky to not cross paths with him…ever."

He went back to reading, he was somewhat tense after mentioning Uncle Ruckus, the very thought of him made his eyes see hellish orange-red fire burning with passion. He sighed and did the best he could to put it out of his mind.

The boy twin felt like there something else Huey was holding back. Arnez wasn't sure if he wanted to know more after hearing that.

"Huey, you need to tell them about Tom and his fam." Riley chuckled.

Him and Marian stopped playing Nintendo. He lost the majority of the games they played but he actually had fun playing with her. Although she teased him for his losses, he tried to brush it off and decided on playing goldfish.

In meanwhile, Huey tightly held the book and sighed heavily.

"_oh shit…"_ He mused and said.

"Yeah about that…"

"What's wrong with him and his family?" Marian queried while passing cards to herself and the younger brother.

"…How can I say this…"

"Nigga if you ain't gonna spit it out, I'll do it for you." Riley had no tact whatsoever. He continued where his brother left off.

"Tom is basically an Uncle Tom. He's an uppity ass nigga that lets his white wife walk all over him like a doormat and their daughter Jazmine don't know what the fuck she is."

Everything got real quiet within a millisecond.

Huey put his hand to his forehead. He couldn't deny the truth his brother was spouting. Yet, it was the way he said it that made it so…distasteful.

"Riley, sometimes, I wish you were mute."

"Wait a minute, so this Jazmine girl doesn't know she's half-black or something." Marian was horrified by that.

"I mean…I guess you can say that. Can't blame her though, her parents are the culprits."

"That sounds like a nightmare." Arnez ridiculed and accidentally dropped his yo-yo.

"I mean Jazmine is not that bad…"

"Nigga, what? You a lie." Riley burst into a fit of laughter until Huey went over to him and swatted him in the back of his head.

"Oww! Nigga why you do that?" He rubbed his sore head while the twins laughed out loud.

He turned to his brother gave him a look that said "I'll hit you again if you try me."

"Like I was saying," He cleared his throat. "Jazmine isn't all that bad. Once you look pass her tragic mulatto complex and her unbelievable nativity she's ok."

"Why you defending her so hard?" Riley stood up and dug his finger in his brother's chest.

"Is it because you like her?"

The McIntosh twins cooed in anticipation.

Huey trailed back to the couch and flipped to the page he was reading.

"Jazmine is only a friend."

"Nigga yousa lie. You got a thing for little Jazzy." Saying that actually tickled Riley but Huey pretended he didn't hear him.

"I'm not gonna lie. Ya'll two are scaring me. This place sounds like a land full of crazies." Arnez sat on his beanbag chair and examined his nails.

"I agree, the way Riley described this Jazmine girl, I don't know if I could be in the same room with her." Marian shivered.

Huey was becoming worn out by this conversation.

"If it makes you two feel better, Jazmine and her family will be coming back here on Saturday from vacation. When ya'll two meet her, both of you can formulate your own opinions."

And with that, the discussion was over and everyone went back to their activities.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, it was time for the Freemans to leave.<p>

"It was a pleasure having you over here, Robert." Jackie said and shook the older man's hand.

"It was great meeting you two." Granddad grinned.

"Robert, don't be afraid to come over." Troy also shook his hand.

"You'll be seeing me from time to time."

As the adults were saying their goodbyes, so did the kids.

"It was fun having the both of y'all here." Arnez smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was good being here." Was all Huey said.

"Yo Marian! The next time I come over, I'm gonna kick yo ass in Mario Kart." Riley warned playfully.

"Yeah, good luck with that Riley." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Huey I wanted to give you this." The boy twin handed the older Freeman the book his was reading earlier.

"Oh, well…thanks. I'll give it back to you when I finish."

"Naw, it's yours. Keep it." Arnez swayed his hand.

Huey nodded.

Afterwards, everyone shouted and waved goodbye. When Troy closed the door behind them he faced his twins.

"So, what did you think of Huey and Riley?"

The twins looked at each other then back at their father with a shrug.

"They're ok." They didn't make much of a deal about it.

* * *

><p>When the Freemans neared their home, Granddad asked his grandsons the same question.<p>

To which they replied.

"They're ok."

"They're not as bad as we thought they were." Riley dragged his feet against the sideway.

"We? Nigga You the one who was judging them." Huey was quick to say and groaned at his brother's annoyance.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you have that because I know you miss your girl Jazz and shit-"

Before he could finish, the younger boy felt his head throbbing from the older boys smacking him in the head with a book for the third time.

"OWWW! Nigga you need to stop doing that shit! Granddad! Huey hit me!"

"Boy hush, you probably deserved it anyways." Granddad was in no mood for their mischief. They got home and went on about their business.

Riley gave his brother the middle finger like he did earlier today.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." He mumbled and ran upstairs.

Huey didn't care though. He focused his attention on the twins. They had a rocky start but once he got to really know them, he honestly enjoyed their company, more so Arnez.

One thing for sure, he was relieved to know that they were nothing like Jazmine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Thanks for the comments and support so far, I love feedback. I'm glad people like this story so far. If you have any questions or concerns or just want to talk, PM. Peace!**


	4. Meeting Jazmine Pt 1

**Chapter 4 Meeting Jazmine Pt 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, around 1PM. Riley strolled over to the McIntosh's residence. He banged on the door several times and the door open to reveal Arnez, looking as if he was about to leave.<p>

"Ay Arnez." Riley gave him dap.

"What up kid? I'm about to head out and hang with Huey and Caesar."

"Ahh, you ain't gonna stick around then? Well ok, is yo sister around?" Riley asked.

"Yep, she's around."

Arnez made an announcement to his parents, who were upstairs still unpacking the last of their items.

"Mommy! Daddy! Riley's here but I'm gonna leave now!"

"Ok, that's fine! Arnez be back here by 5!" His father responded.

"Ok!" He agreed then bid goodbye to the Freeman boy as he walked out the house.

A few seconds later, Troy descended from up the stairs and greeted Riley.

"Hey Riley, how are you?"

Riley got into his b-boy stance.

"Yo, what's up Mr. McIntosh? I came over to beat Marian in videos games, I wanna win!"

The man laughed and patted the boy's head.

"Ok, she's in the playroom, if you need me or Mrs. McIntosh, just holler."

The boy nodded and ran to the playroom.

Riley saw how immersed the girl was in the video game she was playing. The sound being heard other than the game, was the button smashing. Her eyes were so fixated on the screen that she didn't even know Riley had walked in.

"Marian!" Riley shouted which made the girl flinch and drop her controller onto the floor. Riley fell into a heap of giggles.

"Man I got you good!"

"Uhh, it's just you Riley." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "So, you're here to get your ass kicked in video games again?"

"Girl please, I'm ready to kick yo ass this time around cause we gonna play my NBA game on yo PlayStation!" Riley challenged her as he took out the disc from his large pants pocket and put the game in.

"Well, look who's bold today." Marian was a little impressed by his confidence which she was ready to stomp in the ground.

"Ok, we'll play NBA and whoever loses has to bow down to the winner, even in public." She shoved the second controlled in the boy's hands as she made that bet to him.

"Oh yeah? Aiight girl, I'll take you up on that. Be ready to call me Riley the Don of PlayStation."

"Boy stop, that's not gonna happen in this lifetime." She pressed start and the two of them pick their teams and they were ready to outdo each other.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Arnez was already approaching Huey and Caesar by the large tree on the hill, not far from their neighborhood. The two boys were sitting underneath it, speaking amongst themselves when they saw the McIntosh boy.<p>

"Hey Huey and Caesar what's going on?" Arnez gave each of them dap and sat in front of them.

"Yo, Yo, Yonkers is in the building!" Caesar bellowed and waved his hand in the air. He was hype.

Caesar, full name Michael Caesar, was also a New Yorker but his hometown was Brooklyn. His mother was African-American and his father was Jamaican who immigrated to the States in his late teens. Caesar had been living in WoodCrest since October and it was a huge adjustment like his peers. He was glad to befriend Huey and Riley, it was now even better that he had become acquainted with Arnez since they both came from New York.

"Man, Spring Break is coming to an end." Caesar groaned as he pulled blades of grass out of the ground.

"I know right, I'm not even looking forward to going to school on Monday." Arnez put his hands on his face and pouted.

"I bet that school is wack as hell."

"What do you expect from a school called J. Edgar Hoover?" Huey impassively uttered. He saw that his shoes laces were loose and began tying them.

"J. Edgar Hoover?! I didn't know that was the name of the school! There are no other schools around here?"

Both Huey and Caesar shook their heads.

"I tried convincing Granddad to have me homeschooled, didn't work."

"I was practically dragged into the building by my Dad the first day." Caesar recalled.

"Well, shit I'm screwed." Arnez looked up and watched the puffy white clouds sail the sky.

"If you think that's bad enough, just wait until you meet the teachers." Huey leaned back against the tree trunk.

"Oh yeah, let's not forget the principal, that man is so clueless about black folks, I swear." Caesar said.

"I bet you the only time that fool ever been around niggas was when they were maids and butlers." Huey bitterly stated.

"Yessur Massa I's be a good negro." Caesar mocked in a fake Southern twang.

Arenz laughed.

"Look here nigga, I need you to be picking that cotton before sunset before I whip the black off you!" Arnez joined using a fake accent also.

"Oh please Massa, don't beat me, Imma be a good negro!" The Brooklyn kid pretended to beg.

The two New York boys giggled while the Chicago boy shook his head.

Their fun was interrupted when they heard the shrieking feminine voice Huey and Caesar knew all too well.

"HUUUUEEEEEYYYYYY!" The voice dragged the afro boy's name out.

"Oh no." Huey was not looking forward to this.

"Who's that?" Arnez asked as he stood up to find where the voice came from.

"Ahhh snap, is that who I think it is?" Caesar jumped up and was cheesing like the Cheshire cat.

"Who's coming?" Arnez kept asking.

"You'll see." Huey answered.

A young girl with kinky strawberry blond hair and beige colored skin tone. She bolted to the Freeman boy with open arms and took him into her embrace. The impact was so great that the two of them crashed onto the ground, with the girl on top of Huey.

"I MISSED YOU SSSSSOOOO MUCH!" The light skinned girl exclaimed.

The other boys pointed and laughed heartily at the boy and girl.

Huey felt his face heated up in bashfulness and aggravation. He did the best he could to gently push her off of him and picked himself up off the ground. He dusted the bits of grass and dirt off his pants and glared at her, not even cracking a smile at her childish antics. Not that he ever smiled.

"Jazmine, for as long as you and I live on this Earth, never do that again."

Jazmine giggled and bounced around the apathetic revolutionary. Huey placed his palm on his face.

"I'm sorry but I just missed you lots and lots!"

Huey growled and closed his eyes.

"So, you go on a trip to Canada and come back acting like you don't know a brotha?"

The boy with the dreads acted as if he was offended.

"Of course I will never forget you! I missed you too Caesar!" She greeted and gave him a hug.

"Unlike Huey, I wouldn't mind you pouncing on me." He joked as Huey rolled his eyes.

Afterwards, the girl noticed the other boy in her presence. Arnez's eyes met hers. Her big emerald eyes were captivating.

"_So this was the girl Huey spoke of the other day."_ He thought.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Jazmine Dubois." She graced him with a friendly smile and stuck her hand out.

The boy stared down at her hand and slowly took it; she clumsily shook his hand and then clasped her arms around his torso.

"My name is Arnez McIntosh." He replied.

"He's new to the neighborhood." Caesar explained.

"He'll be going to school with us on Monday."

Jazmine roared excitedly.

"That's wonderful! Where are you from Arnez?"

"I'm from Yonkers, that's in New York." He said.

"Wow, that's great! Who do you live with Arnez?" She was genuinely curious about the new boy.

"Uhh…I live with my mother and father and my twin sister."

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" She practically screamed in his ear. Arnez thought he'd go deaf.

Caesar couldn't contain his laughter, whereas Huey stood there uninterested.

"Finally! A girl around my age I can play with. Can you please introduce me to her?! Pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeeeeaaasssse?!"

She grasped his arm and desperately implored.

"Well, ok…you can come over to my house…I guess." He didn't know why he said that. The girl was started to annoy him but he didn't have the heart to be rude to her.

"HOORAY! HOORAY!" She cheered and raised her hands up and grinned widely.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk.

Arnez looked at the other boys, as if he was pleading for help. Huey simply shrugged and Caesar thought all of this was funny.

"_Gee, thanks a lot you guys."_ Arnez thought as he frowned at them.

Before Huey and Caesar knew it, Jazmine and Arnez disappeared.

"Aww man, your girl Jazzy got a love thing for Yonkers. You better watch out!" Caesar teased when he nudged his friend in the ribs.

Huey wasn't moved by this.

"First off, Jazmine is not my girl. Secondly, I couldn't care less if she has a "love thing" for Arnez, which I doubt it. Anyway, I have to go home I have some important issues to attend. Later Ceez."

He strolled off but not without hearing his dreadlocked friend having the last word.

"Yeah, yeah, you know you like Jazzy. Don't act like you don't know. But, I'll catch you later!"

Huey grumbled and kicked a rock that was in his path.

Caesar had to be out of his mind. It was one thing for his brother Riley to do it, but now his friend suddenly got into it. It wasn't as if Caesar didn't like to joke around and stuff but until now, he never made mention of anything going on between him and the mixed race girl.

So, why now?

He had no competition with the McIntosh boy because there wasn't. However, if Jazmine had some interest in the kid, it was no problem with Huey. The less of her, the better off Huey was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey everyone, sorry it took so long Will Arnez and Marian like Jazmine? We'll Find out in Part 2 which will be posted soon, not sure when but soon. Thanks and leave a comment.  
><strong>


End file.
